1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinges, and particularly to a releasable hinge for swingable portions such as a cover and bottom of a container or the like.
It is desirable in containers of the type having hinged cover and bottom portions to provide one or more releasable hinges. The releasable hinge prevents damage to the hinge and/or cover and bottom container portions in the event the portions are opened beyond the maximum open position, thereby subjecting the hinge and/or portions to undue stress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of the type having permanently hinged cover and bottom portions are well known in the art. A problem that arises in the use of such hinged containers, particularly for housing toys or the like, is that the rigidly held hinge and/or container portions may be subjected to undue stress resulting in damage to the hinge and/or container portions. This is particularly likely where the containers are handled by children.